


PiggyBack

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on Real Events, I might take this down if my friends say to if they are uncomfy with it being up, Mask Aloha Army and Rider were just tired of everything, Mask and Designer relationship implied, Mentioned suicide baiting, Skull gets kicked off the team and the four stop being friends, ended friendship, friend drama, idk the other tags i thought of, mask moved up to x but went back to the S4 in this, piggyback, sorry it just felt so fake, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Aloha, Army, Mask, and Rider make a mutual decision to cut off Skull, at least until he can get it together.
Kudos: 6





	PiggyBack

**Author's Note:**

> _"Tried to help you do your shit. Encouraged you to work on it. Was a good friend and you used that to your advantage."_

The four stared at the door as Skull finally left the house, he had overstayed his welcome and exhausted his friends' mental health by making them take care of his own. The three turned towards Aloha, who had done basically all the talking throughout the whole conversation. He was shaking in frustration, everyone knew he was a bit too nice for his own good and Skull had taken advantage of that. He had taken advantage of everyone. 

Mask ‘tched’ as he glared at the door and went to the kitchen to grab a squidcola, he didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone as he himself was shaken about the entire situation. Army asked if Aloha was okay, as the pink inkling had started to softly cry due to the overwhelming guilt he had felt. He insisted he was fine and that it needed to be done. Rider nodded, yet offered words of encouragement to the other saying how none of the three would have ever been able to word the things he did.

“Yeah! We basically wrote the bible!”

Mask snorted as he came back from the kitchen, nudging Aloha with his shoulder as he knew Aloha didn’t like physical contact and responding to Army’s comment with,

“He’s riiight, we should’ve mentioned Genesiiis on that shiiit.”

“Hah. The way you worded things was more like a novel that would have sold more books than the bible, like shit dude. That was fucking amazing.”

Aloha giggled and sniffed, ”Thanks you guys… I wouldn't have been able to do it if you weren’t there. I was just so tired… Mask, you alright? You stopped talking after learning about the name bit.”

Mask took a drink of the cola, sitting on the loveseat as he cursed Skull’s name in his head,

“Stiiill a bit on autooo-pilot… still can’t beeelieve it wasn’t something he diiiscussed with you guys, like daaamn. You think he wooould’ve been more considerate with the naaame choice by informing meee of it beforehand, yaaa know? If he blocked Viiisor like he said he diiid, then he would've seen the naaame. Guess fuuucking not.”

The three nodded. Army chimed in,

“I still can’t believe he started talking behind my back because we were closer, Aloha.”

Rider nodded, “Yeah dude, no one is entitled to having the cephalopod they like like them back. To say he wanted Army off the team was out of line too.”

Mask cheered his cola in the air to that and Aloha decided to sit on the couch, exhausted. 

“It was never going to fucking happen. Period. And to replace you with Gloves? Don’t get me wrong, I like the guy, but you’re my best friend and one of the original members. Oh- and don’t get me started on the suicide baiting. He mostly did it to himself, ya know? He just wouldn’t let Vintage go,” Aloha said, taking off his golf visor.

Mask threw his legs over the chair arm and fully unclipped his gas mask, replying, “I feel baaad for Aviiiators, the two daaated for a bit then broooke off then started daaating like three months ago agaaain. The entire tiiime the poor duuude knew nothin’ about Skuuull trying to find a way back to Viiintage. The whole situation waaas, and I’m sorry fooor saying it, fucking patheeetic really. If someooone doesn’t want you, youuu move on.”

“Agreed, it’s a shame that Skull was able to get back in contact with Vintage again though,” Army said, taking the two’s headgear. Mask choked on his drink at the news, coughing a bit as he tried to clear his throat.

“I’m sorry- he fucking _what_?”

Rider looked at him in confusion, “You didn’t know? He told us about how Omega said Vintage never talked about him when Skull asked about him and the dude lost his shit.”

The cynical inkling scoffed, muttering something under his breath about Designer’s something being right about Skull being a lost cause. The three ignored him and were about to go back to their previous topic of conversation when there was a knock at the door. Mask grumbled and got up to get it,

“Yooou can get your shiiit some oth- Aviators.”

The whole atmosphere changed from hostile to soft as Mask stepped aside for the purple inkling. The four tried to hide the sadness they felt for the purple inkling from him, but it failed slightly.

“Hey guys uhm… Skull won’t answer his phone and it’s pretty late… I was hoping you knew what had happened…?”

Knowing that one of the agreements to the conversation before Skull left was to tell Aviators everything, Rider informed Aviators that Skull had gotten a little upset over a turf match and the four were over his attitude. Even though the turf war thing had happened, Rider still felt bad about not being able to tell Aviators the entire situation. The purple squid nodded and thanked the others, leaving quickly as he came.

“Riiider, I’m so glaaad you took over, I juuust wanted to teeell him about the Viiintage situation then and theeere.”

“Same here, thanks Rider.”

“Mhm.”

Army sighed and looked around the house, “Too bad the S4 is broken up again. Officially, since there’s no one else with an S+ rank since you moved up to X, Mask.”

“Hey - I don’t see why Mask can’t be a part of the old gang again! Who cares that he has a different rank, Team Blue’s members don’t have the same rank either, it shouldn’t be a problem for us!”

“I meeean, I guess siiince you three need meee.”

Aloha rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the hyuking inkling, “Don’t get too cocky you idiot.”

For the rest of the night the house was filled with laughter and playful jokes being tossed around as the three began to come up with new battle strategies for Army’s new manuals. Sometimes, good things come out of bad situations just like this one. While an old friend leaves, there is one that could come and help you through a tough time.

Wow. Why did that sound like the end of a pokemon episode-

**Author's Note:**

> _"I'm so done with playing piggyback. Swear to god I wished y'all all the best."_


End file.
